1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic device and a connection head assembly structure thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device and a multifunction integrated connection head assembly structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A water block heat-dissipating structure includes a seat body and a seal cover body. The seat body has a plurality of heat-dissipating fins formed thereon, and a bottom portion of the seat body contacting a heat-generating source. In addition, the seal cover body is used to seal and cover the seat body. The seal cover body further has a water inlet and a water outlet. When the bottom portion of the seat body contacts a heat-generating source, heat is transmitted from the heat-generating source to the heat-dissipating fins. In addition, the heat of the first heat-dissipating fins can be guided away quickly by cooling liquids that circulate between the water inlet and the water outlet.